


Servent

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [226]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel as God, Dark, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Servent

“Cas? Cas, come on, I’ve done everything you’ve wanted.” Dean said. “Just…please.”

“Please what, Dean?” Cas asked, turning to eye the Winchester with a level gaze.

“Please, Cas….I just want to know that Sam is doing OK. Just one look.”

“I have told you that he is alright. Do you don’t believe the word of your God?”

Dean’s mouth dropped open, and he paled slightly.

“No. No, I believe you Cas.” Dean said, holding his arms up in peace. “I believe you. I just…I miss Sammy. I just want to see him. Even if it is a glimpse. It’s all I want. The only thing that I want. I won’t ask for anything else.”

Cas moved forward, and Dean stilled, keeping his eyes on the angel-turned-god.

“I find it disconcerting that you mind and heart are saying something else than what is coming out of your mouth, Dean.” Cas said, staring the Winchester straight in the eye. “Why is that?”

“Cas….” Dean whispered softly. His jaw trembled, and he dropped to his knees, gripping Cas’ pants. “Cas. I’m sorry. I just miss him. It’s hard. I’m sorry. I just wanted to see his face. I just wanted to see my brother.”

“Dean. You agreed to be mine and mine alone in exchange to keep your brother and Bobby alive.”

“I know.” Dean whimpered. “Just a glimpse. You could make me invisible. He doesn’t have to see me.”

“Haven’t I satisfied every need for you, Dean? Haven’t I kept you safe? Time and time again, I have cared for you.”

Dean seemed to slump more than he already was. “He’s my brother, Cas. I promised to make sure that he was looked out for.”

Dean looked up, tears running down his face.

“Cas, please. I’m begging you. I just want to make sure that he’s doing alright.”

“And he is.” Cas replied. He moved away from Dean and his grip. He walked away, heading to the door, before he paused, turning partially around. “What if I brought him here? Would you enjoy that?”

“No! Cas you promised you wouldn’t.” Dean said, trembling where he knelt. “Don’t bring him up here.”

“Then stop asking about your brother. He is of no concern to you anymore.” Cas replied.

Fresh tears started to fall down Dean’s face and he struck the floor in anger.

“Dean? Do you wish to have something else to say to me?”

Dean shook, in anger and sadness, wanting to scream at Cas.

“Dean?” Cas asked, fully turning back, staring at Dean with a calm gaze.

“I…I…no. I’m sorry.” Dean said, eyes turning down to the floor.

“Mm-hmm.” Cas said, scanning the Winchester. “Go back to work Dean.” Cas said. “I shall see how you are doing later.”

“Right.” Dean murmured. He heard the door open and close a few second later.

He glanced up and looked at one of the many windows that the building he was forced to stay in had.

“Sorry, Sammy.” Dean whispered softly, before getting up and leaving the room.


End file.
